Juliette Moore
OOC: I love Shannon, I do. But she's kind of... a loser. No offense. I think I might recreate her one day. Maybe. Holla! My name is Juliette, it's french even though I'm not french. Call me Juliette, Ette or Julie or maybe even Julia. What ever floats your boats my friends. Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Chocolate Brown *'Eye Color:' Dark Brown *'Trademark:' Hair I'm a model, so of course, I can be girly. I like to dress up everyday like it's Halloween but I swear I'm not crazy. I love dressing up though, but I can be a huge tomboy at times. I work at a grocery store so you'll mostly find me in a uniform since I get too lazy getting undressed. When you find me in the hall, I'm either wearing t-shit and jeans or a nice colorful dress it all depends on my mood. And just so you know, that can make me unpredictable. Family Michael Moore Michael Moore is my father. And I love him, I really do. My father is the closest person I am to because I know he would never judge nor leave me no matter how many dreaful and regretting things I do in my life. I know I get straigtht A's in school, but I'm not always the sharpest knife in the drawer, I can be a little retarded sometimes. The best part about my Daddy is that he never judges me for that. He knows I'm a little slow, he's just so open to other it makes me so happy. That's why I agreed for him to marry Natasha. (Even though I regret it.) Payton Moore Well, she is who she is. She's not my mother and she never was. Hey Payton, listen. When you divorced Dad you said you would take me with you because you loved me, or so I thought. If I had known you were lying, I wouldn't have said yes. You took me with you and got remarried with some fat slob. I didn't know what to do. I knew you shouldn't be settling for so low. And when I needed help, all you ever did was drink and smoke. And when I tried to get you to quit, you said, "I'll only quit if you get the hell outta my house." Payton, that shattered my heart into a billion of pieces. I left you for Dad, as he willingly took me in alongside Ryan. Then I heard you moved to Canada with your 'husband' because he wanted to be close to family and because you were expecting a baby. Congratulations on that in fact. But you left me a message saying your number and to call for small talk. But whenever I do, you just hang up on me. I hope you're happy with that fat slob of an excuse for a husband and your child. Good luck to the baby. Because let's be honest, your baby is gonna need it. Natasha Moore Natasha Moore is my step-mom. If you lived in my house, you would see she is head over heels for my father. When I first met her, her first impression was great. She was all sweet, kind and generous and lovey-dovey to my father and to her daughter, Katy. But when they finally got married, me, Ryan and Katy found out she was just a two-faced liar. She was only sweet to my Father but cruel to the 3 of us. Sometimes I can hear Katy sobbing in her room, blaming herself for what her mother turned into. I comforted her only once, but afterwards she refused all the help. Describing Natasha Moore is easy; TWO FACED. Ryan Moore Ryan is my brother, duh. Me and Brother are very close mainly because we're fraternal twins. Yeah I know, we barely look alike, but we are fraternal twins. I can promise you that. We actually very different, we both don't like the same things but that's what makes us inseperable. How we're so different. We're both trying new things when we're together because we both do different things in our everyday lives, it's somewhat facinating. It's like a new mini adventure every single day. This is why I love my brother so much. Kathryn Everdeen Well you all know Katy. Katy is just so adorable, even with her speech problem. I've seen her sing, dance and act. And let me tell you, she's amazing. You could be wondering how but honestly, I don't even know. I don't know why she hides everything in that tiny body of hers. I honestly wish she would let me get to know her, but everytime I do, her eyes shimmer like she's about to cry then she says some excuse to go away. I wish she would open up, but she won't. So I can't really say anything without judging her anymore than I have now. Personality I swear I'm a nice person. I'm not like those, I'm nice unless you tick me off, kind of people. If you tick me off, I'll find some way to take anger out. I'm not talking voodoo dolls or anything, maybe kick-boxing or writing or maybe even telling my pillow or Ryan. There's a 1% chance you'll tick me off to the point where Payton shows up in my head, I can be a real fiesty girl and rip your head to shreds. But I can tell you, that percent in one in a trillion. I doubt it's even possible. I like everything to be perfect, I'm a perfectionist but don't have OCD. Sometimes if I don't mind, I'll let everything be a mess and fuss a whole ton about it tomorrow. I guess you can call me that kind of person. History Well... Here I go. I was born on February 14th 1995, so I guess you can say I'm a Valentine baby. Not like related to Cat but like Valentines Day baby. That sort of thing. I weight 6 pounds and 1 day before my due date. Everything began at age 3. I took singing/vocal classes and enrolled in ballet, jazz and hip-hop/pop dances. Ever since I have been taking those classes and upgrading myself until I can reach my full potential. At age 3, a couple of months after taking those classes, my dad put me in St. Alfred's Centre of Hope Private School where I could get the best education ever. Before we moved in with Natasha and Katy, I went there until I finished my sophmore year. At age 6, my father and Ryan taught me how to play the guitar. I can play electric, acoustic and the ukelele. I prefer acoustic though, I'm not a huge fan of loud noises through the amplifier. I'm more of a natural-jazzy type of person. Now here I am at age 17, I dropped out of St. Alfred's and moved into Hollywood Arts with my brother Ryan and step-sister Katy and I couldn't be happier. Relationships with Characters Tori Vega Tori is one of sweetest girls I know. She toured me around here when I first got to Hollywood Arts and she is very gorgeous. She's super talented, she's one of those triple threat superstars. Cat Valentine Cat is probably my best friend in the entire world besides my brother, Ryan. She's so bubbly and happy it makes life such a joy being around her. We love to happy dance together and jump around and not care if anyone is watching. Even though she can be a bit of an airhead at times I still enjoy it. Because, who here is not an airhead? Jade West Jade is a great person. I don't think anybody thinks that she's really just joking and that not everything was meant to be taken seriously. I understand her jokes and I laugh because I find them funny. She knows she can be not-serious around me because she knows I understand her. She's a great person. Beck Oliver Beck is an overall great guy. I really do think that he reminds me of Katy, just taller, more outgoing and more talkative. He's a really great guy but I don't talk to him that much, I could do some more small talk with him. Trina Vega Trina's okay. I like to be around her because she's really funny even though she doesn't know it because she's actually being 'serious'. Other than that I can't say anything because... She has a sour side to her. Robbie Shapiro Robbie is one of the smartest kids I know. I remember being tied to him for the highest grade in class. He tutors me and I tutor him. We have this tutor relationship that lets us get to know each other better. He's a very sweet guy. Rex Powers Rex... He's different. I'll say that. Sometimes I walk around and he says, "Nice butt!" Well um yeah, thanks I guess. But he's a puppet and puppets don't hit on humans. That's just really weird... Other relationships with other characters Wyatt Albright Wyatt was my first boyfriend and I loved him dearly. He went to a different school than me. He went to another Arts School somewhere in Florida. He's an actor with an insanely cute British accent. We're more like frenemies now. We broke up because when he was filming a movie, I could tell he was really falling inlove with his co-star love interest. As it broke my heart I knew I had to break up with him because he wasn't inlove with me anymore. What this portrayer has to say Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1995 Births Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Left HA Category:Juliette Moore Category:Sonar's Characters